


Wakey, Wakey

by lds



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get Rodney out of bed can be... trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey, Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: celtic_tigress. Just a silly little fic that popped into my head one day.

"Get up ya lazy bones." This declaration was followed by a friendly slap across the lump on the bed.

"Umph numph gentt' uph," was the muffled reply.

"What was that cocoon boy?" the man started bouncing the mattress with his knee as he put on his watch. "I don't speak whatever hibernating animal language is behind this creation, especially when it's spoken with a Canadian accent."

The last part was delivered near where the head was predicted to be. However, the swathe found on the bed had encompassed so much of the human previously found in the bed it was hard to determine which end was which.

"I said I'm not getting up." The voice was still obscured by the covers but this time the words were distinguishable to the human ear.

With folded arms and a glare that went unseen by the very man it was attended for, the cocoon's inhabitant was informed by the steely voice of a military officer, "You have no choice but get up. You have meetings, important meetings to attend. Get up now or you will regret it."

"Phhh," was all the lump on the bed offered in response to the threat.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." With that utterance the man leant over and grabbed the edge of the sheets, yanking hard. The cocoon unraveled quickly, dumping its contents out with loud thud. The man dropped across the bed and looked down on the formerly mummified occupant now sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head.

Propping his hand under his chin, he smirked at the unwrapped individual, "All right there lover?"

The other man grimaced at the question. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Great sex," was the prompt reply followed by a quick kiss. "You do realize most people wonder why I put up with you, not the other way around."

He popped up off the bed and strolled out of the bedroom waving without looking when the scientist stuck his tongue out at his retreating back. Once out of range of the scientist ears, he started to laugh heartily, knowing full well he was going to have to pay for the unceremonious eviction of his boyfriend from the bed this morning.


End file.
